


Fanmix: Jace & Alec

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Feels, M/M, Music, Parabatai, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: a Parabatai/Jalec fanmix





	

**Author's Note:**

> A mix for my favourite parabatai. Warning: contains shippiness! :)

[Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/evamaria/playlist/shadowhunters-jace-alec) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRE5mLyHTdDWN8qKm5ZvVUFofaEzrC1GL) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/evamaria_ch/playlist/6gOeMDTWfAk2jebupwejZ9) (3 songs missing) | [Download](http://pr0nandchocolate.net/jalec-fanmix.zip) (.zip, 105mb)


End file.
